TÚ LA RAZÓN DE MIS DESVELOS
by NikitaHoney
Summary: El desvelarse por pensar en una persona totalmente incompatible contigo en todos los sentidos estaría bien? Descubran junto a Raven que es lo que sucede.
Holaaaaaa, bueno quise escribir mi primer fic, estoy nerviosa y emocionada, sé que tal vez no sea de lo mejor que han leído, aun así tengo muchas ganas de compartir con ustedes estas locas ideas y quisiera empezar con esta pareja que en lo personal me encanta, son el sinónimo de complementariedad para mí, hablo de un hermoso BBXRae

 **Disclaimer:** Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen, yo solo trato de crear historias bonitas con sus personajes.

Espero que les guste.

 _ **TÚ, LA RAZÓN DE MIS DESVELOS**_

No podía dormir, simplemente no podía dormir, todos en la torre ya estaban dormidos menos una titán de cabellos violetas y ojos amatistas, pareciera que Morfeo se olvidó

de llevarla a soñar como lo había hecho con sus amigos.

Raven estaba dando vueltas en su cama, no podía cerrar sus ojos porque a su mente venia la imagen del ser más infantil, terco, inmaduro y molesto pero también de

alguien que era solidario con los demás, el más tierno, el que siempre consigue arrancarte una sonrisa del rostro, si era él, aunque para muchos suene imposible,

la razón por la cual no podía dormir era su compañero titán Chico Bestia y es que ese joven de piel verde se había vuelto muy importante para la chica gótica, él le había

mostrado a Raven grandes lecciones, le había enseñado que a pesar de toda la adversidad una sonrisa puede cambiar el curso de la vida y es que desde lo de la bestia

interna se había vuelto mucho más unidos, ella no lo golpeaba tanto y de vez en cuando ellos solían ir a la azotea de la torre para conversar, la primera vez que lo hicieron

ella se enteró de lo trágica que había sido su vida, de cómo la vida había tratado mal a un niño que lo único que quería era una familia y jugar, cuando le termino de contar

su historia ella espero que el maldijera su vida, que llorara de manera desconsolada, odiando al destino por su crueldad, odiando a las personas por burlarse de él pero no,

lo que vio fue un par de lágrimas surcando sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa mientras decía: "extraño mucho a mis papás, aunque sé que ellos desde el cielo me mandaron

aquí, ellos me guiaron a mi nuevo hogar junto con ustedes Rae, lo crees así?", ella se había quedado muda y solo había asentido con la cabeza, no podía creer como

un alguien tan débil como el demostrara tanta fuerza y tanta sabiduría en sus palabras.

Esas eran algunas de las cosas que habían hecho que la hechicera se fijara en el de una manera diferente, de una manera ¿romántica?, aunque ella intentaba decirse a

sí misma que no era así, la realidad era que desde hace un buen tiempo sus sonrisas y sus sonrojos eran por él, que su cambio de actitud había sido gracias a él.

Ahora se encontraba en su cama sentada, tratando de que sus emociones no la dominaran y terminara yendo en busca del chico, así que pensó que lo que le hacía falta

era un té para poder dormir tranquila, sin más se levantó y se colocó su bata purpura y salio de la habitación y se dirigió al living de la torre, el televisor estaba prendido

pero no vio a nadie así que se acerco para apagarla y ahí lo encontró, la razón de sus desvelos estaba dormido en el sofá, lo observo tan tranquilo, con su respiración

acompasada, su rostro reflejaba una gran paz, paz que ella por supuesto no tenía por estar pensando en él, ella quería darse vuelta y salir de ahí, la verdad es que verlo

hacia que su corazón latiera a mil por hora, sin embargo no lo hizo, no se fue huyendo de sus emociones sino que se sentó en el sofá a un costado del chico verde y unas

de sus manos acariciaron con ternura su mejilla, su piel era tan cálida y suave, sin pensarlo Raven acaricio con ansia los labios del titán, quería saber….quería saber cómo

era besar, ya que ella no había besado a nadie nunca y también quería saber cuál era el sabor de los labios de su amigo, así que sin pensarlo mucho ya que si se detenía a

pensar no iba a ser capaz de hacer nada, comenzó a acercarse al rostro del joven, pronto sintió como sus respiraciones se iban mezclando, cerró los ojos y termino con

la poca diferencia que había, lo sintió, sintió la tibieza y suavidad de los labios de Chico Bestia.

Chico Bestia por su parte estaba teniendo un sueño hermosísimo, donde la protagonista era su amada hechicera Raven, estaba soñando que juntos caminaban por la

orilla de la playa tomados de las manos y mirándose con infinita dulzura, pero todo eso se vio interrumpido cuando sintió que alguien estaba muy cerca de su rostro, podía

sentir unos labios sobre los suyos.

Abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido encontrándose con Raven que tenia sus ojos cerrados y las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, no podía creerlo, tal vez el aún

seguí soñando dentro de su sueño, y no era idiota pensarlo ya que anteriormente le había pasado, aun así el prefirió aprovechar ese hermoso momento y correspondió

con ternura al beso, moviendo sus labios suavemente, cepillando los labios de su amada con dulzura, Raven al sentirse correspondida abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ya

que había sido descubierta pero luego los volvió a cerrar y se dejó llevar por todo aquello que estaba sintiendo y unos focos de la torre explotaron pero nada de cuidado, al

fin pudo saborear a gusto la boca de su chico, su sabor era menta y a ella le encantaba. Al ser seres mortales luego de un no tan breve periodo les comenzó a faltar el aire

por lo que tuvieron que separarse, ahí pudieron cruzar sus miradas, para ello Chico Bestia ya se había dado cuenta de que no era un sueño y todo ello realmente estaba

pasando.

Raven por su parte no sabía que pensar, pero al darse cuenta de todo lo que había hecho, lo primero que hizo fue le levantarse de golpe y quiso abrir un portal que

la llevara directo a su habitación pero Chico Bestia fue más rápido y la sujeto del brazo haciendo que ella volteara a verlo, él se levantó, la miró y empezó a hablar:

\- Rae dime por qué…por qué cuando desperté tú estabas besándome?, dímelo por favor._ Le dijo de una manera confundida y ¿esperanzada?

\- Bueno yo…yo, lo que paso fue que…que._ Una tartamuda Raven intentaba explicarse pero que le iba a decir, ¿que estaba loca por él? ¿qué él era el único que le había

hecho sentir las emociones más hermosas de todo su vida? ¿qué por pensar tanto en él, el sueño se le iba?

Chico Bestia al ver que Raven no podía formular una frase coherente prefirió dar el primer paso, no le importaba si eso lo mandaba a darse un chapuzón al mar en plena

madrugada, el iba intentarlo:

\- Raven, a mí me encanto, me encanto este beso, y quiero que sepas algo que…pues he estado sintiendo desde hace algún tiempo, bastante tiempo debería decir..., Raven

yooo, te quiero, no…mejor dicho te amo, me enamore de ti, de todo lo que eres, para mi eres la mujer más bella de todas, el hacerte sonreír se ha vuelto una meta para

mí._ Lo dijo lo más claro que pudo ya que el pobre estaba muerto de nervios pero pensaba que era el momento ideal para decírselo aun así miró al piso ya que no podía

sostenerle la mirada a la chica de sus sueños.

Raven por su parte estaba tan atenta a lo que decir el joven metamorfo y cuando el término de decirle todo eso, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, sus sentimientos

eran correspondidos entonces ella lo tomo del mentón e hizo que levantará su rostro y le dijo:

\- Chico Bestia, tu eres la razón de mis desvelos, por ti es por quien todas estas noches no he podido dormir, aunque pensar en ti me llena de energía, yo también…también te amo Gar, tú eres mi sueño hecho realidad.

Chico Bestia no podía más de la felicidad, ella lo amaba, ¡ella lo amaba!; tomo a Raven por la cintura y se acercó a sus labios, fue un beso hermoso lleno de amor, pasión y

ternura.

Al final ellos habían logrado sacar todo lo que tenían guardado en sus corazones y pudieron disfrutar de su hermoso sueño que ahora se había convertido en una fabulosa

realidad para ambos.

 **FIN**


End file.
